Private
by BeccaxLove
Summary: Everyone has those one or two things they like to keep private. Whether it's feelings, secrets or secret lives. But what happens when keeping things private reaches it's breaking point? A/U
1. Chapter 1

**This is the newly revised version of chapter one. Make sure to read the small A/N below. Review!**

* * *

**_Ally_**

"Okay let's just play it back one more time Austin."

"Do we really have to Ally? It's like 10:00!" she rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up. You know what they say, when the bacon is in the pan there is no way to stop that sizzle... sss ahh." she hissed while bobbing her head.

"Your jokes amaze me everyday." Austin chuckled. She slapped his arm playfully. "Just start singing." She demanded. Austin took back the head phones and started to sing the chorus just one last time to get it perfect.

Ally moved her self from in front of Austin to the corner of the room which had the recording equipment. Watching her partner record songs was something she could do all day. She admitted to her self countless times that she had felt something between them. But her brain always shut her down with the fact they were just friends and that was it.

_"Yeah you got it too. _

_Whoa-oa_

_Yeah I got it too_

_Whoa-oa."_

The song ended and Austin took off the headphones and walked to all. She had been staring in space for the past 10 minutes.

"Ally!" She jolted awake from her thought to see Austin staring at her with his russet eyes. Never in her life had she seen such beautiful eyes. And if she could, she would spend all day getting lost in them. But they were friends.

Just friends.

"That was good Austin." She praised, though she had not heard one note because she was lost in fantasies.

Austin smirked "Are you sure because you didn't seem to be listening. You looked like you were thinking about something or better yet someone."

Ally blushed. He caught her and he knew it. "Whaaat?" She mentally cursed her self. Was that really the best she could do?

Austin laughed at her awkwardness. "Relax Als. You want to grab some food at mini's?"

_'Yes of course!' _Her brain answered. But she couldn't she had to close up shop like she promised.

"Sorry. I can't I have to close up." She swear she saw disappointment flash his eyes. But just as they came they were quickly replaced.

"I could wait for you." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that is if you want. I have no problem waiting outside, because it isn't cold." Austin said.

Ally giggled. "Uh yeah...sure. Just give me a few minutes." She walked out the room to go check the supply room.

Quickly she recounted the stock and recorded it on the sales sheet.

She walked out the room and got her book. Her book was her most prized possession. The only one she could share secrets with other than Trish. But her book knew things that Trish never really knew. Like why her mom chose to study in Africa, a continent far from her dad.

"You ready?" Austin asked while she walked down the stairs. She looked around one more time, just to make sure she had everything set.

"Yep." She nodded to Austin.

He stuck out an arm for her to loop her own arm through. She gladly did. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

"We shall." And like that they were skipping out the doors and to mini's.

ooooOOOoooo

_**Austin**_

He watched Ally as she skipped and lollygagged to mini's. She looked so happy and carefree, a side she rarely showed to anybody. Her hair bounced with her at a perfect rhythm..

Could you really blame the guy for staring?

Austin wasn't hesitant to admit that his partner was a vision. And sure sometimes she made him nervous, But of course he had no feelings towards her. They were just friends. He left it at that.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed Ally was pretty. He caught other guys checking her out and staring. It bothered him sometimes. But that was his best friend. And he was guy so he knew what they were thinking about. And he felt like Ally was too innocent to be thought of that way.

"So what are you going to order?" Ally asked as they took a seat.

He scoffed. "What else do I eat? You know I'm getting pancakes."

Ally laughed. He loved her laugh, it sounded like the most perfect melody. "Isn't it a little late for pancakes?"

"Ally," He scolded "It is never late for pancakes. They are deemed the most delicious thing, worthy to be eaten at any given time."

She shook her head. "Anyway... I think I want to try something new."

"What is this 'new' thing?"

"Hmm" He watched her eyes scan over the menu taped to the table. "I never tried tacos before." His eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"N-never tried T-tacos." He spluttered in disbelief. "Your best friend is Latina! How is that possible?"

She laughed once more "I guess we will see tonight." He shook his head.

Just then a waitress approached them, Austin had to admit, she was pretty hot. Maybe he could get her number after they finished eating.

_She wont like that Austin_

Who would not like to go out with the Austin moon?

_Forget about it._

He disregarded his brain and tried to think of ways to pick up the pretty waitress.

"Austin!"

"Austin!" Ally called pulling him out of his thoughts. The pretty waitress was no longer there.

"You were staring at the waitress for a little too long so I ordered for you." She explained as if reading his thoughts. But Ally's mind reading powers didn't catch his attention.

It was the fact he heard a little jealousy in her voice.

But why would Ally be jealous? She didn't have any feelings for him did she? He almost laughed at the thought. Ally would never have feelings for him Their relationship was strictly platonic. She was probably just mad because he spaced out. She always hated when he did that.

"Is Ally jealous?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

* * *

**How was it? Tell me what you think? Tell me if you like the revision or not. This revision seemed to work better with the way the story is planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2! Revised! I don't have much to say but Did you guys see the new Austin and ally ! And I can't wait for the new Episode coming this Sunday!**

**Gotta love Austin and ally!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin**

He walked down the streets with a smile plastered on his face. It had been put there since yesterday night. Having some Austin and Ally time yesterday was just what he needed.

He pushed open the school doors , the smile wiped off completely.

Ally was at her locker

Talking to Ethan. He recognized him as Ally's crush. And from the looks of it she seemed to be having fun talking to him. Flirting even. Something strange bubbled up in his stomach. The sight of Ally flirting with someone sickened him

_'This is not going down like this'_ he thought.

_**Ally**_

"So Ally?" Ethan started. Ally was wiggling with anticipation. Was he really going to ask her out?

And so what if she liked Austin, it was just a little crush. What she had on Ethan was much bigger. Besides, Austin made it clear he didn't like her when he was checking out that waitress.

"Yeah" She mentally praised her self for keeping it cool.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Friday?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by a hand wrapping around her waist.

"Sorry she can't." That voice sounded all to familiar.

Austin.

"I think I would like for the lady, who _I_ asked out, to speak for herself." Ethan said glaring at Austin. Austin scowled back then turned to Ally.

"Go 'head Ally. Tell him your busy." He demanded. She couldn't believe him right now. He knew how much she liked Ethan and to barge in like that trying to make her lie about her plans.

"No." She said moving his hand. "I'm not busy Ethan. See you Friday." She walked away leaving Austin behind shocked.

She went to her locker and put in the combination.

"Ally why did you do that? You can't go out with him." She turned to face Austin.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I said so." She gaped at his response. The nerve of this guy!

"So what, your my dad now? Or better yet, you can tell me who I can date now?!" Ally was getting loud and angry. She thanked her lucky stars the bell already rang and there was no one in the halls to witness her lash out.

"I can tell you who to date. And your not dating him!"

"So you can eye girls down, from the smuts to the sluts, but I have to remain shriveled up!? Hell no Austin. I'm dating Ethan and that's that.!"

She stalked out the hallway and to the entrance.

No she was not skipping school. She was going to her place to think behind the school. The willow tree her and Austin found freshman year.

She just needed some time alone.

ooooOOOOoooo

_**Austin**_

It was safe to say he messed up big time.

Ally was right, who was he to tell her who she can and can not date. He really didn't know what came over him. It's just when he saw Ally talking to Ethan something snapped.

He didn't like knowing that Ally would be busy with someone else. He wanted to make sure no one else took her away from him.

And no he was not jealous. Anything but that. Mad and confused: maybe. But not jealous. How could he be jealous if he didn't even like Ally.

But he knew on thing. He had to apologize.

He walked to the front entrance and out the doors.

_'If I was Ally and was mad where would I go?' _he thought to himself.

The willow tree.

_**Ally**_

Ally pushed her back against the tree sliding down. What exactly just went down with Austin? She closed her eyes. She never got in this much of a heated argument with him before.

Sure they disagreed. But it was usually over stupid thing, like dropping food in the store, why there was food in the store in the first place, and to get out of the store with said food item.

Really right now all Ally wanted was time to herself. Maybe then she would talk to Austin.

She plugged in her headphones and started to blast some music. She didn't notice when Austin came and sat right next to her.

So lost in her song she mindlessly started singing. The song finished and she felt better. Turning to get up and back into the building, she came face to face with Austin.

She was shocked. To shocked to moved. He scared the pickles out of her!

But all she could comprehend was how close her face was with his. It's like they were both frozen in time. Neither moving to ruin the moment.

"You have really pretty eyes." She heard Austin say. Blushing scarlet, she pulled away from him.

"Erm" She cleared her throat, "Why are you here?" She asked. Ally watched him move his gaze from her and look to the ground.

"I wanted to say sorry. I was being a douche bag. And you were right. I have no control of your life." He finished. Ally smiled. She was happy he apologized and saved her the work.

"It's fine Austin. It's going to take a lot more than a date to break us apart. We are **_Best Friends_**." It used to hurt Ally to say that. It still does, but she realized that that's al they'll ever be.

**_Best__ friends_**

"Yeah, best friends." She heard him whisper. It stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Tell you what," She turned to Austin. "After my date, we should hang out." Austin beamed.

"Surely girly." Ally laughed at his enthusiasm. "I mean... yeah...cool whatever." He quickly fixed. She laughed and a surge of confidence came over her.

Next thing she knows she hovering over Austin and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Leaving him with a goofy smile on his face and touching the spot where her lips had just connected.

She giggled at the sight of Austin. Maybe she still had a chance to be more than best friends with Austin.

* * *

**And done! Review I would love it of you did. And I would like it if you guys told me what day you wanted me to make my update day. I'm just so busy now and I would love to have a specific day to update. So Please Review, PM OR CONTACT ME!**


	3. AN

**Hey peeps! I revised the first two chappies of Private. I revised it because it would work better with the story. So go read it now! And tell me what you think!**

**I might end up posting chapter 3 tonight. All depends on how you guys feel and how I feel! So review!**


End file.
